


Sex Headaches (Just the Kind of Thing Jim Kirk Would Get)

by Laedes



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laedes/pseuds/Laedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe the medical term is coital cephalalgia." Jim gets sex headaches (apparently, yes, these are a thing). Bones deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Headaches (Just the Kind of Thing Jim Kirk Would Get)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written for [kinkme](http://kinkme.livejournal.com/kinkme) on LiveJournal back in '10. (Originally posted [here](http://kinkme.livejournal.com/57456.html?thread=752496#t752496).)
> 
> Crossposted on [Tumblr](http://laedes.tumblr.com/post/123120520483/sex-headaches-just-the-kind-of-thing-jim-kirk).

Bones was, to put it simply, fucking Jim into the mattress when he suddenly stopped; he loosened his grip on Jim’s thighs and slipped out of him. Jim grunted, but stayed still, eyes closed, panting, waiting for Bones to follow up with something – pushing Jim on his side, rolling him on his front, getting back to sucking his cock, anything – but when it became clear that nothing of the sort was going to happen, Jim opened his eyes and raised himself on his elbows to look at Bones. Bones was sitting on the bed at Jim’s feet, back against the wall, gazing back at Jim with a grim face.

“What is it?” Jim asked, worried.

Bones sighed and tilted his head back.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“You mean...” Jim trailed, waving a hand between them.

Bones nodded. Jim sat bolt upright at that.

“But... Why?” Jim exclaimed. “Did I do something wrong?”

Bones rubbed a hand down his face before turning his head back toward Jim.

“Look,” he said. “You don’t have to pretend anymore. It’s okay. I don’t want you to force yourself out of some... Misplaced feeling of obligation or something. If you don’t want me anymore, you should just...”

“Wow, wait!” Jim interrupted. “What the fuck are you on about?”

“Please, I’m not an idiot. We’ve been doing this long enough for me to know whether you’re enjoying yourself or not, and you aren’t. And as we’re currently not in the middle of another hare-brained, life-threatening mission, I can only assume that the reason for this is, well, me.”

Jim groaned.

“Fuck, Bones. It’s not like that.”

“Of course it is.”

“No! It’s not you. It’s me.”

“I don’t believe it,” Bones muttered. “You’re really trying to feed me that crap?”

“No, please, hear me out,” Jim insisted. “I just... I get these headaches, okay? When we, you know. Or when I think too much about, you know. Or even when it’s just me and, you know...”

“Yeah, alright, I get the picture,” Bones said. “Basically, what you’re saying is that you’ve been getting headaches everytime blood starts flowing south?”

“Erm, yes, I think we could put it like that.”

“And how long has this been going on?”

“A couple of weeks, I guess.”

Bones let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m not just the guy you sleep with, I'm also your doctor. Why didn’t you mention it?”

“I figured it would just wear off eventually. Besides, it sounds stupid,” he added with an embarrassed little laugh. “Sex headaches? Really? That’s preposterous.”

“I believe the medical term is coital cephalalgia, actually.”

Jim immediately stopped laughing and stared at him in horror.

“You’re not kidding, are you?”

“No.”

“Aww, fuck,” Jim groaned. “But that means you know how to treat it, right?”

“Yes. First, I’m going to give you some paracetamol.”

“Alright, fine,” Jim smiled.

“And then you’re gonna have to abstain from sex for the next two weeks.”

“ _What?_ Bones, no! You can’t do that to me!”

But Bones ignored him, went to the bathroom and came back with a couple of pills and a glass of water. Jim shut up long enough to swallow the pills, still glaring at Bones over the rim of the glass, and then resumed protesting, whining and pleading while Bones forced him to lie down before climbing into bed next to him and pulling the covers over them both.

“Hypospray me, I don’t care,” Jim said. “I’ll even eat more vegetables if that makes you happy. Come on, you’ve got to be joking. There’s got to be something else I can do. Two weeks without sex? I’m going to die! Die, you hear?”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Bones said, slightly amused. “Come here, let’s cuddle. I’ll let you be the big spoon if it makes you feel better.”

Jim only huffed and turned his back to him. He remained silent for a minute or so, and then muttered:

“I don’t even like being the big spoon and you know it.”

“I’m only doing this for your own good,” Bones retorted.

He wrapped an arm around Jim and pulled him against him, back to chest. He nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck and kissed his shoulder until he finally felt him relax a little, mollified.

“Yeah, well,” Jim said at last. “Let’s see how _you_ deal with no sex for a couple of weeks.”

Jim felt more than heard Bones’s groan of frustration, and smirked.


End file.
